


You Had Me Wrapped Around Your Finger

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Rosquez - Freeform, fluff and a bit of smut, i felt like writing it, who knows at what stage their relationship is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: He realizes one day, out of nowhere, that he wants nothing more than to kiss Marc all over. Small kisses, long kisses, french kisses, surprise kisses, cheek kisses, noisy kisses, slow kisses, chin kisses, shoulder kisses, stomach kisses.
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	You Had Me Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

> i felt in need of some fluff and so i wrote this Rosquez drabble. Hope y'all like it, and if you do please leave kudos and comments. The tittle is from the 5sos' song in case you were wondering. And please come to talk to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

He realizes one day, out of nowhere, that he wants nothing more than to kiss Marc all over. Small kisses, long kisses, french kisses, surprise kisses, cheek kisses, noisy kisses, slow kisses, chin kisses, shoulder kisses, stomach kisses. He wants to kiss down his spine, down his shoulders, down to his belly button. But he’d avoid that because he’d giggle into his arm like a child and, fuck, that’s when he’ll realize how innocent he is. How beautiful and innocent he is. And he’d spread his thighs slowly and kiss up and down and up and down until he’s no longer giggling into his arms. He’s moaning and he is moaning his name and he won’t stop until that delicious teasing stops. He’ll bite his lip and look him in the eyes and say, “More?” Almost like it’s a question, almost like Valentino could hold back. 

As if Valentino could hold back. As if he ever could. 

And he’d whisper into Valentino ’s ear, “I love you. I love you so, so much. So much.” He’d say it over and over again until it lost its meaning, until it meant more than ever before. Until it was everything and nothing and just a whisper in his ear, just a little hot pant at his neck. 

And Valentino would stiffen and his eyes would glaze over and he wouldn’t say it back, but it didn’t matter to Marc. He would say it until he twisted his tongue and couldn’t speak another word. He moaned into Valentino’s ear until he finished, his fingers scratching down Valentino’s back. 

Then his hands were in Valentino’s hair and he curled into his side, rested his head on his chest. He looked up and said, “love you, Vale” 

And he’d reply, “love you too Marc” because he finally found the courage to be at peace with his heart.

And it said that their love was going to last forever.


End file.
